


Home is Wherever I'm With You

by sammichgirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (not shown in fic but hinted), 4x17 it's a terrible life, Alpha!Dean, M/M, Swesson, Wincest - Freeform, omega!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammichgirl/pseuds/sammichgirl
Summary: From this ask on tumblr:I saw on your tags on a Sam Wesson post that you think of him as an Omega, and now I'm all thinking about Omega!Sam Wesson! I'm liking it. Also, seeing the episode, it's almost like Sam is the one pursuing this Director of Sales with whom he feels this strange draw and bond (long-lost brothers, maybe?). Just the sight of him and he's hooked, and maybe he's got this wonderful scent that, when he's close, Sam can smell under his cologne...





	Home is Wherever I'm With You

The thing about Sam is, he‘s so very frustrated. He hates his job, his life is in apparent shambles, he’s half in love half in lust with Dean Smith from the get go, and nothing seems to be right in the world he finds himself in and can’t remember much of.

They’re on opposite ends of the spectrum though; Dean Smith obviously so Alpha. He’s fit, strong, smart, sexy - he’s got the stellar corporate job and all the trappings of a successful Alpha. He’s so above the menial pool of omegas that work the service desk - how would he ever get the chance to even notice Sam?

Only one way he could or would, really. The gym, the cafeteria, the street. Any place they could actually bump into each other. And Sam hates that too. Sam knows he’s tall and strong, very buff and for all outward appearances, how an Alpha should appear. He even has the temper of one when he gets angry.

So that might get him noticed, but it won’t help him land Dean Smith.

Sam’s an omega down to his very core. He likes that, however his love life lacks for it. No one wants such an omega like him. He doesn’t fit the social etiquette rules for an omega. Then again, this whole life feels off, something vital is missing, and he’s sure it’s not that he’s not mated.

Which is why he’s confused beyond belief the first time he and Dean Smith are alone in an elevator together. Sam can’t stop twitching, his reaction to Dean instantaneous. That alpha scent is obscene, familiar, it feels like home - and Sam hasn’t known home in a long time. He gets off several floors before Dean and wanders to his cubicle, dazed.

The second time they meet is in the building’s lobby bathroom and if Sam’s not mistaken, Dean felt a connection this time too. He can hear Dean through the stall, scenting him and making the smallest growl under his breath before stalking out, washing his hands and leaving. Sam waits several minutes to pull himself together before doing the same.

The third time they’re alone is in the supply closet. Dean Smith had come down and asked for Sam Wesson, causing a stir among Sam’s peers. Sam thought for sure he was going to be fired, but Dean had walked him to the edge of the office before pausing at the door just before the exit and yanking him inside.

Sam gets pushed back into a wall and kissed within an inch of his life before he knows what’s happening. Dean Smith is not holding back on a growl now, it’s low and throaty, those green (so very green) eyes flashing as he nips at Sam’s bottom lip and manhandles Sam along the wall towards a table before pushing him down to sit, then crowding into his space, peering down at him as he pulls back.

“Who are you?” Dean’s perfectly placed tie is askew and all Sam wants to do is rip it off and surrender simultaneously.

“Sam Wesson.” Sam’s pulse is jackrabbit fast, he can’t really breathe, that heady scent is drifting down around him and he feels like he’s finally found his place in this world.

“No, Sammy. You’re mine.” A bite to his neck and Sam feels like he’s falling, only to be caught in the safest place in the world, Dean’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Moving all my tumblr stories to an AO3 collection for safekeeping. 
> 
> [Title from Home by Edward Sharpe and the Magnetic Zeros.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DHEOF_rcND8)


End file.
